Entwined Souls
by TheWonderingWizard
Summary: What if Harry Potter had met and befriended Hermione Granger and not Ron Weasley before they started at Hogwarts? How would that one difference change our story? Let's find out together. This is another take on the soul bond idea, but it will be one where the two united souls grow into their bond as they grow up.
1. Chapter 1

Entwined Souls: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: TheWonderingWizard

Premise:

What if Harry Potter had met and befriended Hermione Granger and not Ron Weasley before they started at Hogwarts? How would that one difference change our story? Let's find out together. This is another take on the soul bond idea, but it will be one where the two united souls grow into their bond as they grow up. I feel as though far too many soul bond stories bring about a completely mature and instantaneous "magically married" idea. I do not have a problem with such stories, I actually like them very much. I thought it would be fun to delve into an alternate take on the theme. If you're into the Ron/ Hermione story, or are a fan of Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, or Molly Weasley; this, unfortunately will not be a story for you.

Writer's Disclaimer:

Sadly; I do not own the rights to either Harry Potter, nor to any other bit of the wonderfully magical world created in the mind of JK Rowling. I am merely a fan of this world, and have been for many years. I am happy that Miss Rowling allows her fans to paint our own works using her medium of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, so long as we do not seek to publish and earn a profit by it. For me, to have other fans enjoy my stories would be more valuable than a pile of Galleons in a private vault at Gringotts. I present the following work as a fan, without any desire for monetary gain. I mean no copyright infringement in this work. If you find yourself liking my work, please let me know in either a review here or as a private message. I do NOT tolerate "flamer reviews" written by anonymous "guest" users. If you want to critisise my writing, please have the fortitude and own up to it. I appreciate constructive criticism, because I feel that it is how I can grow my skills as a writer. Okay, enough rambling now. Allons-y!

Number 7, Queen Anne Lane

Grantchester: Cambridge, England

26th of May, 1992

Hermione Jeanne Granger woke up at first light with a warm feeling in her heart. It was a typical Saturday in the village of Grantchester, but it was a very special day for the young brunette. Today was her eleventh birthday, and she had been looking forward to it for weeks. Her parents, Doctors Daniel and Emma Granger, would be taking her for a special outing to hear a dramatic presentation of _The Lion, The Witch & The Wardrobe_ by CS Lewis. Her uncle Michael had given her a gift set of the entire Chronicles of Narnia the previous Christmas, and she'd read the entire series in a month. The stage play of the CS Lewis classic had been announced in April, and Daniel and Emma Granger had quietly purchased the tickets as a special treat for their daughter. Stretching her arms over her head in her mahogany four-poster bed, she let her mind drift to the first meeting at the lamp-post between Lucy and Tumnas. Hermione loved reading, books, and learning. She had a growing collection of books on the white bookcase next to her nightstand, and she'd read them all. Always a bit on the shy side, Hermione Granger found it a challenge to make new friends. Her truest friend was Elizabeth Collins, a fellow book lover that lived just up the way in Elm Crescent. They had been friends since they had met in daycare, and trusted each other completely. Hermione would have invited Elizabeth to come with her and her parents for her birthday, but she had decided that her birthday this year was going to be just her and her parents. As doctors, they worked very busy schedules. Rolling onto her left side and glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she noticed that it wasn't even half-six yet. It was time to get the day started.

Throwing off the chenille duvet and swinging her pyjama-clad legs over the side of the bed, she stood up to stretch again. Reaching for the ceiling and spreading her toes to get a firm grip on the hardwood floor, Hermione faced East and held her Tree pose. Moving into Warrior pose now, she concentrated on her breathing, just as her instructor had taught her. Emma and Hermione had enrolled in a yoga class the previous summer as something to do together, and to help Hermione to develop a feeling of peace to her often busy mind. Hermione moved through the poses, feeling her energy beginning to flow out to her limbs. Practicing yoga also helped Hermione to channel and control the occurrence of what she termed "episodes". Starting at the age of nine, Hermione had seen unusual things happen, mostly when she was in an emotionally turbulent state. As an only child and fond of her books, Hermione had been the target of a fair bit of teasing from the bolder boys in her school. One boy had pulled her hair and said "ding dong! Time to get to the library, bookworm!" That had _hurt_, a _lot_. Hermione could not explain how it had happened, but the boy found himself thrown backwards against the classroom wall as though receiving a jolt of electricity. That was the worst of the bullying. Mostly; it had been teasing about her full head of bushy brown hair, or her two front teeth that were slightly larger than average. Aside from her best friend Elizabeth, Hermione kept to herself. She was a private sort of person, introverted, but she felt that her birthday this year might help to change that. She couldn't explain it if asked, but she had a feeling that great changes were coming this year.

Dressed in her favourite knee-length navy skirt with a white blouse, cream stockings, brown flats, and a cream-coloured Irish cardigan Hermione walked down the stairs to have breakfast with her parents.

"Happy birthday, my darling girl!" said her mother as she put a plate of scrambled eggs with turkey bacon and wheat toast in front of her daughter. Emma Granger was like an older version of her daughter; average build, with flowing brown hair, and rich cinnamon eyes with flecks of gold.

Hermione put her arms around her mother and gave her a warm hug. "Thanks, Mum!" Hermione then walked around the table to her father Daniel to receive a hug and a gentle kiss at her temple.

"Happy birthday, darling," Daniel Granger said in his deep baritone voice with a smile that was mirrored on the face of his daughter. "I have a birthday gift for you, 'Mione."

"Daddy! You've already bought me the tickets for the play. You and Mum also took the day off from the hospital to be with me. I don't need anything else for my birthday " Hermione countered playfully as she picked up her fork.

"Nonsense! It isn't every day a young lady turns eleven" Daniel said as he slid a small parcel toward her across the table. Seeing the elegant ivory paper with red roses on it and a rich red silk ribbon and bow atop, Hermione set her fork down after finishing her breakfast. Sliding the ribbon and bow off, she carefully unwrapped the parcel. After the wrapping paper was set aside, she looked over the white box from Landingham and Co, a jeweler in Cambridge. Inside was a box of crushed black velvet. Popping the hinge, her eyes went wide as saucers when she saw a beautiful gold necklace inside. The pendant was a delicate Trinity knot with a single pearl in the centre.

"Oh, Mum! Dad! It's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, tenderly lifting the necklace from the box to examine it closely. Emma gathered her daughter's hair back into a ponytail. Hermione passed her mother the necklace, and Emma undid the clasp to fasten it around Hermione's neck. The chain was long enough to hold the pendant at the level of the second button on the blouse Hermione wore. Hermione got up to refill her cup of tea, and hug each of her parents again.

Dan had embraced his daughter warmly, when the doorbell rang in its rich Westminster tones. "Odd. I don't remember anyone we know asking to come over this morning" came the response of Daniel. He got up from his chair at the kitchen table while Emma and Hermione remained. After looking through the window beside the large oak door, Daniel felt that he ought to let the visitor in. Opening the door, a tall woman who appeared to be in her late fifties to early sixties greeted him "Doctor Daniel Granger? My name is Minerva McGonagall, a teacher. I am here to talk to you and your wife about Miss Hermione Granger." Sensing she posed no threat, Mr Granger responded "Please, come in. We were just finishing breakfast in the kitchen. Would you like a cup of tea, and a scone?" "Yes. That would be quite lovely, thank you" said McGonagall in a soft but noticeable Scottish burr. Her dark emerald dress flowed down to her ankles, she wore a black cardigan over it and had her dark hair swept back into a ponytail that ended between her shoulders. Dan followed the visitor to the kitchen, and made introductions. Minerva said that she was in their home as a representative of a school called Hogwarts. Dan and Emma looked at her as though she had stated she was the Queen of Sheba, then politely said that they'd never heard of such a school. "Ah, I had thought that you might not have. Not many from your world have" Minerva said with a warm smile. "Our world? What do you mean?" Emma responded, a little surprised at the statement. "I mean, the Muggle world. The world outside the world of magic" came the response from Minerva after she replaced her tea cup onto its saucer. "Magic? As in 'abra kadabra' and pulling rabbits out of hats?" said Daniel, a little incredulous. "Not exactly, Mister Granger. May I show you?" Minerva asked, while glancing at Hermione, who had her gaze locked on the visitor since she walked into their kitchen. "I assure you that you will not be harmed" Minerva continued, standing up. She closed her eyes, and morphed into a cat who was black and smoke-coloured on the back, with a white chest and rich haze eyes. "Oh, my!" Hermione exclaimed, as the cat morphed back into McGonagall. "I can become a cat like that because I am a witch. As is your daughter, Mr and Mrs Granger."

"A WHAT?!" the three Grangers gasped, obviously more than a little frightened. "A witch. A woman who has magical abilities. Men who can do magic are called wizards, and women are witches" Minerva calmly explained, in a tone that conveyed she was completely sincere and genuine . "Hermione, has anything happened to you that you could not explain? Maybe when you were stressed, or scared?" Minerva asked, focusing on the young lady across the table. "How did you know about THAT?" Hermione replied. "I know about it because Mrs Carney, your teacher, was a favourite student of mine. She was in Gryffindor House, my own House when I went to Hogwarts and the House I have had the honour of being Head of for the past twenty years. Heather wrote me a letter, describing the incident. I know Heather to be a reliable source in pointing out Muggle-born witches and wizards, so I replied and asked her to keep a closer eye on you. She did not disappoint me. When your name came up on our list of potential Muggle-born students, I decided to make this visit in person. Normally, we would post a letter via owl. However, we feel that families from the non-magical world would be alarmed by owls flying into their homes to deliver post. I am here to deliver your acceptance letter to Hogwarts, and to offer you an introduction to your world." Hermione looked at her parents, who looked at McGonagall "Is it a day school, or do your students live-in?" Daniel asked. "It is a boarding school, with some 500 students." Emma gave a noticeable gasp. "Mum? What is it?" Hermione asked with concern on her face. "Your great-grandmother Eponine said she felt that you'd be special. I visited her at her home in Brittany when I was six months pregnant with you. She put both of her hands on either side of my belly, and said 'Yes. This daughter of yours and great-granddaughter of mine will follow in the family line of magic women.'" "Emma, your grandmother left an endowment with Hogwarts here in Britain. The endowment was for Muggle-born children to attend the school of magic without the worry of the cost of tuition and living expenses. We at Hogwarts would be honoured if Hermione would come to our school and learn to channel and increase her magic. I believe that she could have an important role to fill in our world, and Hogwarts will help her towards fulfilling it." Minerva drew a parchment envelope from the pocket inside her cardigan, and presented it to Hermione "Miss Granger, if you are willing to accept this…" It was a day that neither Hermione, nor her parents would not soon forget.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Borough of Islington, London, England

31st of July, 1992

Harry Potter rolled over in his four-poster bed at a little after seven in the morning. He knew what day today was. Today was his eleventh birthday. Stretching his arms above his head of unruly dark brown hair, he yawned and blinked his emerald eyes several times. Harry had lived at Grimmauld Place with his godfather Sirius Black since the night he had been orphaned by Voldemort. Sirius had rescued the toddler Harry from the ruins of his home in Godric's Hollow. Harry had survived the Killing Curse that had killed his mother and father. Harry had survived, and Lord Voldemort had been defeated. All around Britain, people were celebrating the downfall of the darkest sorcerer they'd ever seen, and Harry was toasted as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry missed his parents often, but Sirius was an excellent godfather to him. The pair of them would go on trips, go to the cinema, see the zoo, go to museums, and hang out at home. At school, he had a few friends, but they lived in other parts of London and he didn't see them outside school often. Harry was looking forward to making some new friends when he went to school at Hogwarts. Of all the lessons he'd learned in school and at home, having true and loyal friends was one of the most valuable gifts in life. Sirius had met James Potter and Remus Lupin during their years at Hogwarts, and the three had become the best of friends. The three young men were brothers in all but blood, sharing in some great experiences. Harry had listened to the stories of the three Marauders, smiling because they were some of the best stories about his father. Harry swung his pyjama-clad legs onto the hardwood floor and Persian carpet . Stretching his arms up and standing on the balls of his feet, he breathed in deep. He decided to do some exercising before dressing and going downstairs for breakfast. He lay down on this floor and did thirty sit-ups, then rolled onto his stomach and pumped out thirty push-ups before doing the rest of his stretches. Harry was only eleven, but he had a burning desire to play for the Gryffindor House team in Quidditch, just as his father had. He knew that first year students were not usually allowed to play, but it could not hurt to start getting into shape for the team in his second year. Whether he played for Gryffindor or for one of the three other Hogwarts houses depended on which house he was Sorted into. Quidditch was a great sport, but Harry also intended on excelling in academics as well. From his Aunt Anne, he'd found out that his mother and father had been the two smartest students in their class year. Harry felt that if he could be as good a student as they'd been, with good friends, and maybe the Quidditch Cup, then he felt like he could live up to their legacy.

Putting on his favourite dark jeans, trainers, and a red rugby shirt, Harry made his way downstairs for breakfast. "Happy birthday, Harry!" Sirius joyfully exclaimed as Harry walked into the kitchen. There was a large "Happy Birthday Harry" banner over the table which was covered in an equally large tablecloth with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on it. The Lion, the Badger, the Eagle, and the Serpent all surrounding a large letter "H" were familiar to Harry. Potters had been attending the school since the days of the Founders, and Harry would be the latest member of the family to attend. Sitting atop a pile of birthday gifts from the family was a parchment envelope addressed to "Mister Harry J. Potter; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London." Harry smiled from ear to ear, causing his emerald eyes to sparkle with pure joy. He was _going_ to Hogwarts. He was going to be a wizard like almost every Potter going back hundreds of years. Sirius couldn't help but beam proudly at his godson. "Congratulations, Prongslet. I know your mother and father are just as happy for you and proud of you as we are right now…"

Number Seven, Queen Anne Lane

Grantchester, England

Wednesday, August 20th, 1992

When Professor McGonagall had visited in May to give Hermione her Hogwarts letter, the Grangers were a little flummoxed as to where they would be able to purchase such items as a cauldron, a wand, potion ingredients, and witch robes. With a reassuring smile, Minerva said Diagon Alley in London was by far the best place. When the Grangers asked what Diagon Alley was, Minerva said that it was a secret part of London where wizards and witches could get nearly anything they needed for the various fields of magic and the wizarding life in general. She assured the parents that they would be welcome there, as Hermione was a witch. The main entrance to the wizard marketplace was through a brick wall behind an old pub and inn called the Leaky Cauldron in Charing Cross Road. The Grangers used another entrance that McGonagall said would be less crowded than the Leaky Cauldron, and was more popular with Muggle families. This entrance had been hidden away in a large coffeehouse just up from St Martin's Court, at the bottom end of Diagon Alley. The experience of Diagon Alley had been eye-opening for all three of them, as they went from shop to shop for uniforms, supplies, and books that Hermione would need for the upcoming year. It was hard to believe that you could buy wands, potions and ingredients, books on spellcraft, owls, and other strange and wonderful things in the middle of London. The Granger family noted they seemed to be the only Muggles in the vicinity, if the cloaks and robes worn by other shoppers were any clue. Hermione saw one boy with platinum blonde hair being fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's. He leered at her for a moment, then a boy with a head of very unruly dark hair and bright green eyes stepped onto the next stool. Hermione guessed that both boys were about her age, and presumably one or both of them would be at Hogwarts in a few short weeks.

On the morning of September 1st, Hermione was awake before sunrise. She checked and double-checked her school list to make sure everything that she'd put on it was packed up in her trunk or her leather book bag. Hermione carried her book bag over her shoulder and held a cage in her hands. Inside the cage was a handsome screech owl that she'd used her pocket money to buy. Besides being a pet, the owl would be useful in bringing letters from Hogwarts to Grantchester. The owl was a two year old male, and Hermione decided to call him Sidney, after the parish priest from their village. Emma and Daniel quickly decided that they would also acquire an owl as well. They also bought a screech owl, a two year old female and they named her Eponine. Once the trunk loaded with supplies and uniforms, books, owls, and book bag were in the boot of the family Range Rover, Hermione climbed into the back seat for the drive to King's Cross. As the car pulled out of the driveway, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, and she smiled warmly.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Borough of Islington, London

Friday, 1st of September, 1992

Harry carried his book bag down the stairs towards the car. Sirius had decided to use the Volvo wagon to bring Harry and his school kit to King's Cross. Sirius had bo. Harry was also carrying a cage containing a snowy owl that Harry had named Hedwig. She was devoted to him, and would be invaluable in sending letters home. Sirius and Anne had a large tawny owl named Artemis, and she was a beloved family pet. The trunk that held all of Harry's school things was the same one most Hogwarts students had, but with a few minor adjustments with help from Sirius. The trunk was charmed to hold a load four times its size, it could be shrunk down to fit into a book bag; and, it was charmed to only open for Harry. Harry had all of his books, clothes, uniforms, and other school supplies loaded inside. Sirius anticipated that Harry would be as smart as his mother, and a Quidditch player like his father. Remus Lupin had appeared that morning in the Floo to help send Harry off. Getting into the car for the drive to the train station. Harry could feel the nervous but happy energy in his heart as the car pulled away from the curb, and he smiled broadly.

King's Cross Station

Saint Pancras, London

Friday, 1st of September, 1992

The main concourse at the rail station was packed with families, school and university students, tourists, and business travelers everywhere. The Grangers had managed to secure a few minutes in the off-loading zone at the curb. After Daniel parked the Range Rover in a nearby street, the three Grangers joined the throng bustling about one of the busiest railway terminals in all of Britain. Emma Granger had asked her daughter what platform they were looking for, and Hermione said "Mum, it's 9¾. I know it sounds odd, but it has to be around here somewhere" Glancing at the chronograph he'd worn since his days in the Royal Navy, Daniel Granger noted that they had about an hour to find the platform and get Hermione squared away on board. He noticed a family group of four boys, their mother, and a girl who looked no more than nine or ten years old. They all had hair as red as hot coal. The oldest boy leaned up against the brick pillar between platforms Nine and Ten, but a group of teenagers with large rucksacks walked by before Daniel could see the trick to accessing the platform his daughter needed. Hermione was walking towards the pillar herself to find the way onto the right platform. She did not notice the family group walking towards platform Ten at the same time, led by a young boy with unruly dark brown hair and round glasses. The boy had a large trunk on his trolley, and a beautiful snowy owl in a large cage perched atop.

Harry wove his way through the massive crowd of people at King's Cross, looking for the platform that Sirius had talked about. He knew that Sirius and Remus were right behind him. He had Hedwig in her cage atop his Hogwarts trunk, and he was pushing the trolley that they'd found outside at the porters stand. Harry was feeling the nervous but happy energy all around him as he noticed more than a few family groups heading towards Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express. He took a quick glance at the gold wristwatch he'd been given from his Uncle Remus for his eleventh birthday. He had about an hour to get to the platform and find a compartment to sit in for the long trip to Hogwarts. While the exact location of the legendary school was something of a mystery to him, Harry knew that it was up in the rough and tumble terrain of the Scottish Highlands and was situated at the base of a long lake. It was going to be a lovely day for a train ride. He had a novel to read on the train if he got bored, a brand new copy of _The Hobbit_, part of a collectors' edition box set that Uncle Remus had given him for his birthday. Harry was enthralled with the expertly written narrative woven by Tolkien. He had the rest of the Middle Earth saga shrunk down and in his trunk. While under-age witches and wizards were prohibited from practicing magic outside of school, there was no such prohibition on adults. Remus had performed a shrinking charm on them, and gave Harry the counter-spell to use when he wished to make the books their normal size once he arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was told that each student had a desk and a bookshelf in the dormitory room. He anticipated that his bookshelf would be quite full of the textbooks he would accumulate over his years in school, but he felt that an allowance for personal reading material ought to be made. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the young brunette making her way towards the pillar between platform Nine and platform Ten.

From out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a dark-haired boy making his way towards the same pillar that she was. The two trolleys bumped into each other. From their cages atop the trunks, Hedwig and Sidney woke up and began to hoot in mild indignation at the disruption in their sleep. "OH! Sorry!", both children uttered simultaneously. "Sorry about that, miss. I was in my thoughts there and didn't see you" Harry said in a sincere apology to the young lady. "It's quite fine, thanks. No harm done, I see" Hermione offered in reply, smiling politely. She glanced at the young man, and he was gazing back at her. "Hogwarts?" Harry asked, gesturing to the large trunk with the owl perched atop. "Yes; I've been looking forward to this since I got my letter in May! I'm Hermione Granger." "Nice to meet you, Miss Granger. I'm Harry, Harry Potter" came the warm reply from the boy with the unruly dark hair. He had round spectacles, a friendly disposition, and the most vibrant green eyes Hermione had seen. His clothes were comfortable and well-made, but not ostentatious. Dressed in a light blue oxford shirt, tan trousers, cordovan brogues and a cordovan belt, he could have been going to any boarding school in Britain had it not been for his owl. Harry was blushing to the roots of his dark hair in embarrassment for the mishap, but also because the young lady was being so nice to him. She was about his height of five foot two, had long and flowing brown hair, and her eyes were a dark yet warm shade of brown. Harry could feel a tug at his heart, and felt as though it would be nice to make friends with this girl. "How are we supposed to get onto the platform? Do you know?" Hermione was asking him in a curious voice. "I think my Uncle Sirius said to just walk on through. There's a barrier charm that will block Muggles who aren't going onto the platform with their students" Harry offered confidently. "Do you have anyone you're sitting with?" Hermione asked in a sweet and friendly manner. "No. At least not yet, that is. I would like it very much if we could share a compartment, if you'd like that is" Harry answered, smiling broadly with his eyes twinkling. "I think that would be very nice, Mister Potter. I'm a little nervous about going to a school full of wizards and witches. I'm Muggle-born, so meeting a real wizard is a bit of a new thing for me. The only witch or wizard I've met before Professor McGonagall was my grandmother Fantine. I did some accidental magic this one time when a boy in my old school pulled on my hair quite hard. It must have sent a shock through him because he went skidding backwards across the room and clumped into a heap after hitting against the back wall. I have been looking forward to learning real magic, and read all of our textbooks this summer. I just hope I learned enough to make it through the exams, which I think would be very challenging because they're about magic...Oh! I'm rambling, aren't I?" Hermione had been speaking at a whirlwind pace, but Harry heard it all. "I'm from an old wizard family myself. My Uncle Sirius said that his family and my family are two of the oldest in wizarding Britain, going back centuries to when Hogwarts was brand new. He said that his family is pureblood, but my family has had some members that wound up with Muggles. My mum was a muggle-born, and Sirius said she was the brightest witch in their year at school. I just hope I can be as good a student as her, but also be good at Quidditch like my dad. Looks like I'm rambling now, sorry…" Harry blushed again.

By this time, the pair had gone through the barrier at the tan brick pillar, and had walked out onto a platform that was busy with families getting their children onto the train. The steam engine at the head of the train was a powerful machine wrought in steel and painted midnight black, with gleaming brass accents and a healthy column of white smoke floating up from the stack. The passenger cars were deep crimson, and had "Hogwarts Express" etched on the sides in gleaming golden letters along the tops above the windows. Harry could also see the Hogwarts crest emblazoned in the centre panel of each carriage. It was not the full-colour coat of arms with the four house symbols around a calligraphic "H". This one was gold paint with the calligraphic "H" in bold black at the centre and "Hogwarts" in medieval type above. Behind them, Harry and Hermione heard their families coming through the barrier. Hermione gazed at the train, and a wide smile played across her lips. "Where should we sit, Miss Granger?" Harry asked his new friend. "You don't have to keep calling me that, Mister Potter. I think it's too formal, don't you? Please, call me Hermione" she said warmly. "As you wish, Hermione. Please, call me Harry. I think that I'm too young to be called Mister Potter, unless it's in a formal situation". Harry opened the door to the closest compartment that appeared to be unoccupied, and grabbed the handle for Hermione's trunk.

By this time, the adults were through the barrier. Looking at Harry talking with the young lady made Sirius grin fondly. "I think Harry made a new friend already, Remus" Sirius remarked to his old friend. Daniel Granger looked at his daughter as she walked side-by-side with the boy. Turning to Sirius and Remus, he extended his hand and warmly said "It looks like our Hermione made a new friend as well. I'm Daniel Granger, and this is my wife Emma. We're Muggles, if you were wondering." "Sirius Black at your service, sir. Allow me to introduce my best friend and Hogwarts classmate, Remus. Am I right in taking a guess that this is your first time on the platform for the Express?" Sirius was openly friendly and genuine in stark contrast to some of the other stiff-necked Heads of Ancient Houses. "Yes, it is. Hermione is our only child. We were quite surprised when Minerva McGonagall showed up at our home on Hermione's eleventh birthday. We had thought her quite mad for her telling us that our daughter was a witch. Until then, we'd always thought of magic as belonging in books and stories for children" Dan explained in a pleasant but a tad formal manner. Sirius smiled broadly at the mention of his favourite Hogwarts teacher, and replied "As you found out from Minerva, and saw first-hand at Diagon Alley; magic is quite real. Witches and wizards usually do not broadcast their abilities, as we would then have non-magical people trying to ambush us and asking for magic solutions to their daily lives." " I think the children could use a hand in getting their trunks onto the train" Remus said, noting that Harry was trying to heave a trunk up and onto the carriage. "Right. Best that we lend a hand, then" came the reply from Sirius. After the trunks and owl cages were squared away, it was time for the children to board. With hugs and promises to write, Harry and Hermione boarded the train and made their way to their compartment. Along the train, other families were also exchanging hugs and promises to write often. The mother of the family of redheads that Daniel had seen earlier was trying to wipe a smudge off of the nose of her youngest son. "Mum! Geroff!" the young man was squirming away from the handkerchief his mother was using on his nose. "Aw! Little Ronnie has a smudge on his nose!" teased the girl, obviously used to giving her older brother a hard time. "Give it a rest, Ginny!" snapped Ron, turning a shade of red that was very similar to his hair. "Ronald, I heard a rumour that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this term, and will be in your class. I think it will be a good thing for you to make friends with him. Have a good term, boys; and behave yourselves!" she said through the open window to the compartment where her twin boys were seated. Fred and George had been listening to the instructions that their mother had been giving Ron, but were not keen on it. The two had heard the story of the Boy-Who-Lived, as had the rest of wizarding Britain. The twins shared a look, and silently agreed that they would make an effort to befriend Harry, but not just because he was famous.

The engine gave a loud, rich note from its whistle, and the bell added its cheerful sound as it swung to and fro. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and the Hogwarts Express was due to leave. The train lurched forward as the massive wheels began their forward motion, driven by powerful pistons from the locomotive. From their compartment, Harry and Hermione waved to their parents as the train continued to gain momentum. "Here we go!" Harry was giddy and it was contagious. Hermione had a smile on her face that was genuine. Harry had not noticed that her two front teeth were a little large, but that did not matter one bit. Sitting back in the plush and comfortable upholstery of the bench seats, the two youngsters began to relax. "You've said that your godfather is your guardian. Pardon if this is rude, but what happened to your parents?" Hermione was curious by nature, and had a nearly insatiable mind. "I suppose it was going to be the topic of discussion at some point. Sirius is my guardian because I was orphaned as a toddler. A dark wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort was making a bid for power over all of wizarding Britain, believing that only 'pureblood' people should be allowed to learn and practice magic. He also believed in the idea of wizards reigning over Muggles. My parents were opposed to his worldview. My mother was muggle-born, and my father was from a long line of wizards that had always taken a stand for Muggles. They fought against Voldemort and his faction on three separate occasions. Then, a wizard that my parents thought that they could trust betrayed them to Voldemort. Voldemort came to our house in Godric's Hollow on Halloween, and killed my parents. He then tried to kill me with the same curse that killed my parents. Somehow, the curse rebounded and struck him instead. There was a black robe and cloak on the floor near my crib, but there was not a body. Most of the wizarding community thinks that he is dead, and I am the one that defeated him. That's why they call me the Boy-Who-Lived. Sirius and Remus are in the minority of those who think that Voldemort is too weak to take on a physical body, but is still out there. I met with Dumbledore this spring, and he is of the opinion that Voldemort will make another bid for power. Dumbledore also said that he will do everything in his power to prevent that or oppose him if he does make that move. Sorry, I'm talking too much. I would like to hear more about you. I don't have many friends, and none of them are girls." Harry gave a slightly embarrassed, but still friendly smile at the girl across from him.

"Well; I am a muggle-born. I'm the only child of two medical doctors. My mother Emma is a tenured professor of Pediatric Medicine at Saint John's College . My father, Daniel is a cardiologist, and he commutes to London to practice at the Royal Hospital in Kensington, a quick ride on the Underground from King's Cross. My birthday is in late May, when lilacs are at their best. Lilacs are my favourite flower, by the way, Well, those and lavender. My favourite colour is light blue, and that's what colour Mum and Dad painted my room. My favourite food is mum's recipe for bowtie pasta with chicken, pesto and vegetables. It just tastes like summer, especially when she uses the basil from our garden. I love reading. I could get lost in a book for hours and not notice it. I've been reading our coursebooks for Hogwarts, and they're all very interesting. My favourite book series is _The Chronicles of Narnia_ by CS Lewis. My Uncle Michael gave them to me for Christmas last year, and I was hooked. I found myself wanting to go to Narnia and see it for myself. I practice yoga as a way to calm my mind, which is often quite over-active as you've probably guessed. I spend part of my summer holidays every year in France with my mother's family, they're from the south, near the coast. I love listening to music, classical in particular. Do you like reading? Who are your favourite authors? I am sorry for rambling again. I'm just excited to be going to an entirely new school to learn _magic_ of all things." Hermione blushed a shade of pink that played across her cheeks and made her smile much more sincere. "Yes, I love reading!" Harry said, his green eyes sparkling with merriment. " I got the _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_ from my Uncle Remus. He says that Tolkien was a favourite author for him and his friends, especially dad. I know what you mean about wanting to visit the realms in your favourite books. I read the adventures Bilbo had with Gandalf, and Thorin and Company, and I feel like I'm there with them. You can borrow them if you'd like something to read that isn't for school." Harry offered, realising that he felt completely at ease with this girl, something that had never happened before. The train was moving through lush country fields. London was now a very distant speck behind them. The two youngsters continued their amiable chatter, and both of them happy for new friendships.

Hogsmeade Station

Hogsmeade Village, Scottish Highlands

Friday, 1st of September, 1992

The train had continued its rapid progress on a steady north by northwest line through the hours of the afternoon and into the early evening. The two new friends had salivated when the tea trolley came through about one-thirty. Harry had bought tea for two and a pair of ploughman's lunch plates. Hermione offered to help with the costs, but Harry had politely refused. "It isn't every day that you make your first trip to Hogwarts, is it? I'm happy to have good company for the trip" he said, sliding the compartment door closed after the witch pushing the trolley moved down the corridor. Hermione blushed again, and agreed, and the two tucked in for a simple but filling meal of wheat bread, aged cheddar, summer sausage, hard cooked eggs, and pickled red onions. The tea was a bold Assam brew, laced with fresh milk and a touch of sugar. After lunch, the two companions dug into a bag of jelly beans that Harry had been given by Sirius. They were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Harry knew that they meant **every** flavour. He also knew which ones he particularly liked, and which ones to avoid. He was fond of the chocolate, peppermint, Earl Grey tea, lavender, lemon, cherry, and peach. Offering the bag to his new companion, Harry let Hermione know which ones were the more...unusual flavours; like black pepper, garlic, curry, dirt, Stilton, and Habanero pepper. Hermione almost swooned with joy at the taste of a toffee one, smiled when she tried a vanilla bean creme brulee one, and even tried one of the curry ones, which she said was exotic and pleasant.

As it grew darker outside the picture window, the terrain was turning wild and craggy. They had come up to the gate to the Highlands of Scotland, and Hogwarts was getting closer now. Deciding that it was a good idea to put on their school robes, Harry pulled down the window shade while Hermione drew the curtain on the door. Harry excused himself and stood in the corridor for a few minutes to allow Hermione to put on her uniform. When it was his turn to put on the Hogwarts uniform, Hermione stood in the hallway. Harry put on the black socks, shoes, and grey trousers with black leather belt first. Then, he pulled on a new white Oxford dress shirt with a button-down collar and black necktie with the school crest just beneath the knot. These were joined by a grey pullover sweater, and topped with a black robe. Opening the door into the corridor, Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder and said it was okay to come back in. Hermione wore a similar uniform to the one Harry wore, but she wore a grey pleated skirt that ended at her knees and grey socks that went from her black leather shoes to the hem of her skirt. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders at the back, and she tucked a loose strand behind her ears. "Well, it's not too different from the uniform I wore at my old school. The only difference is now I have a robe over it. It's also mostly black and grey. I thought there would be colour." Hermione said, looking over both of their uniforms. "I know what you mean. Sirius said that we wear the standard black tie, plain sweater, and plain black robe until we get Sorted into our House. Once we get Sorted, we will be issued new sweaters, robes, and ties in our House colours. The robes get our House crest on the left chest, with House colour lining and trim at the cuffs and lapels. The sweaters get house colour piping at the neckline, cuffs and bottom hem. I know Gryffindor gets crimson and gold. Hufflepuffs get yellow and black; blue and bronze go to Ravenclaw; and Slytherins have dark green and silver as their House colours. I hope I get into Gryffindor, it's where my parents met. I love listening to the stories Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus tell me about their days. Sorry, that must have sounded boring." Harry explained, taking his seat again and running a hand through his unruly dark hair. "Not at all, actually. It's nice you know some things about our new school. I saw a book at Flourish and Blotts called _Hogwarts: A History_, and almost picked it up to learn about our new school. My dad smiled at me and said it would be better to get it after I'd done a year here, if I wanted to know more. I understand his point, though. The shopping bags were getting rather heavy at that point, and we still didn't have my trunk or my owl. "

The train started to decelerate as it approached the rail station in Hogsmeade. The brakes whined as they brought the massive locomotive and numerous passenger cars to a standstill. Up and down the platform, doors opened as hundreds of new and returning students emerged. Hermione and Harry joined the assembled first-year students. A giant of a man called out in a warm, yet booming voice "Firs' yers! Firs' year studens! This way!" The man was easily ten feet tall, and had a massive black beard and bushy black hair. His eyes twinkled warmly in the light from the lantern he held in his enormous fist. Harry had met him in Diagon Alley when Sirius and Remus took him shopping for his school things just after his birthday. His name was Reubeus Hagrid, and he was the Game Keeper at Hogwarts. The students had all been instructed to leave their trunks and animals on-board, school staff would gather them and bring them to their dormitories later. Hagrid made a beckoning motion with his large arm, and called out "Right, this way. Firs yers, this way." Hermione and Harry kept close as the group of about fifty students made their way down a cobblestone path lined with iron lamp-posts. Beyond the lamp-posts was a thick wood of oak, ash, elder, elm and maples, many of the trees over thirty feet high with branches that intersected over the path and creating an archway. Hermione was a little intimidated by the dark woods, and she gulped audibly. Her left hand nudged against Harry's right, and she took it. He glanced down at their hands, and then back up at Hermione. "Oh, sorry" she said, blushing deeply and breaking contact. "No, it's all right. Please, if it makes you feel better" Harry said, taking her hand in his and giving it a warm squeeze.

The students ahead of them let out a collective gasp; looking up, Hermione saw what they were looking at. Across a large and mirror-smooth lake was an enormous castle. "That's Hogwarts?!" she asked "Yep, tha's yer new school, young lady" came the reply from Hagrid. The path had led the students down to a long dock that was lined with lanterns on oak posts. Along the edges of the docks were a number of rowboats, but none of them had oars. "Four to a boat, please" Hagrid told the new students, and they started moving to the boats in groups. "Hermione! Hermione Granger, is that you?" called a familiar voice from behind Harry and Hermione. Dropping his hand and turning around, Hermione saw Elizabeth Collins. Running to meet her friend, Elizabeth was smiling broadly as her robes billowed behind her and her blonde hair flowed. "Elizabeth! You never told me you got a letter to come to Hogwarts!" Hermione wrapped her arms around the waist of her best friend in a hug. "Mum and Dad were not sure how you'd take it if you found out I was going away to a new school. Professor McGonagall showed up at our door on my birthday in July, like she had to give Patrick his letter two years ago in March. My mother was happy that I got my letter. She said she thought I might have had magic when I slipped at the top of our stairs. Instead of falling down, I sort of floated to the bottom of the staircase. I barely remember that, I was so young. I've also noticed that my hair can turn different colours and styles just from my thinking really hard" Elizabeth then noticed that a young boy with dark hair and lovely green eyes was standing behind Hermione. He had a scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. Harry, this is Elizabeth Collins. We grew up together in Grantchester, and she's my best friend. Elizabeth, this is Harry Potter" Hermione said, making introductions. "Hello, Miss Collins. It's a pleasure to meet you" Harry said, shaking hands with the blonde. "Nice to meet you as well, Mister Potter. Please, Miss Collins sounds so formal. If you want to, you can call me Elizabeth or Liz" Elizabeth said, smiling at Harry. "Okay, Elizabeth. Please, call me Harry. I think the teachers will be calling us Mister or Miss and our last names, anyhow. I think friends should be a little less formal, wouldn't you agree? We should get a boat now. Do you have anyone to sit with? You can join us if you like" Harry suggested, gesturing to a boat at his right. "I would like that very much, Harry" Elizabeth replied. Remembering what Sirius had taught him about being a gentleman, Harry climbed into the rowboat first. He then turned around, and offered a hand to Hermione and Elizabeth in turn so they could take their seats. After sitting down himself, Hermione laced her fingers with his and gave him a smile. After all the boats had their passengers aboard, Hagrid tapped the end of the dock with a large pink umbrella he'd pulled from his gigantic coat. As one, the boats started to glide across the smooth surface of the lake. Elizabeth was sitting behind her best friend and the new boy, and she saw their joined hands. Smiling, she recalled that Hermione showed that she put her trust in someone when she joined hands with them. The two would join hands on their way to and from school, or to the library, or the outdoor markets. Elizabeth knew that Hermione did not join hands with any of the other students at the school in Grantchester that they attended together. It seemed to be something she reserved for family and very close friends. Her childhood friend had clearly met this Potter boy on the train, but she'd obviously seen something in him that she could trust. Both girls had an ability to quickly sense who was trustworthy. Deciding to ask someone who might know, Elizabeth had written a letter to her cousin Colleen, who was currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts to ask her about this. Colleen wrote back saying it was likely that they could see the aura surrounding people. People who were trustworthy usually gave off a warming aura while shady people would project a chilling aura. Looking at the young boy seated next to her best friend, Elizabeth could sense that his aura was the warmest she'd encountered in a long time. The boats continued their progress across the lake, with students staring slack-jawed at it. From his seat next to Hermione in the front of their boat, Harry grinned broadly. He was finally at Hogwarts.

Entrance Hall

Hogwarts School

Friday, 1st of September, 1992

The first-year students had disembarked from their boats that had beached onto a gravelly shore beneath the school. Walking up a beaten dirt path lined with wrought iron torches secured on large maple pillars, they made their way towards the front doors of the school. Harry saw that they were approaching a high curtain wall made from solid granite. Directly in front of them was a gatehouse, with massive oak doors with iron bands. Harry looked up, and saw that there was a very intimidating portcullis looking like something from King Arthur and Camelot. Sirius had told Harry a little about Hogwarts and the grounds, but not too much. "It would take away some of the splendour and beauty, Prongslet." he had said, grinning at his godson. Harry had smiled when Sirius called him Prongslet, as Prongs was the nickname that Sirius and Remus had given his father during their Marauder days at Hogwarts. He glanced down, and noticed that Hermione still had her hand in his. "You aren't nervous are you, Hermione?" he asked . Glancing at him with her warm brown eyes, she said "a little, yes. I normally don't hold hands like this, you know. It's just that I feel like I can trust you wholeheartedly." "I'm honoured that you trust me, Hermione. I've never held hands like this before, and I rather like it. I mean, I used to hold hands with my uncle when we crossed a really busy street or were making our way through a crowded market" Harry said, giving her hand another comforting squeeze. Like Hermione, Harry could tell when someone was worthy of his trust. He had not known Hermione long, but he felt like they could be great friends.

Passing through a large quad with ancient and gnarled trees, stone benches, and what looked like a cloister, the group walked through the main doors and into the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall was standing at the top of a short granite staircase that was flanked at the top and bottom by statues of wizened wizards, each proffering a large and flaming bowl that acted as a torch. The professor and Head of House for Gryffindor wore her favourite black dress that went from collar to her ankles. Over this, she wore a set of crimson robes that were trimmed with hints of gold at the lapel and cuffs to mark her status as Head of House for Gryffindor. Her long dark hair was worn in a long ponytail over left shoulder, as opposed to her usual bun. She had taken to wearing her hair down like that over the summer holidays when visiting the homes of Muggleborn students and their families. Poppy Pomfrey, the school Healer and a long-time friend and confidante had suggested that she try wearing her hair like that. Poppy had said that "Minnie, having your hair like that makes you look entirely too strict and far older than your years." Minerva trusted her friend and Hogwarts classmate, and having her raven hair like this was becoming her favourite way to have it. She noticed a few of the Muggleborn students to whom she'd delivered letters of acceptance to Hogwarts, and hoped that a few of them would become the newest "cubs" in her House of Lions. Her eyes fell on a boy with a head of unruly black hair and round glasses. For a moment, she thought she was seeing the mirror image of James Potter as he'd been at eleven years old. This young lad, however, had the warm emerald eyes of Lily Potter . Minerva remembered James and Lily as two of her star pupils in their time here, and she felt that Harry would achieve similar success in academics and in life. Her ocean blue eyes next moved to Hermione Granger. Her gaze noted that the two had joined hands. Thinking back to her visit to give a Hogwarts letter to Miss Granger, Minerva recalled the young witch had seemed nervous and had held hands with her mother. If the girl was nervous, Minerva could hardly fault her for the security in that gesture. She also gave off an air of complete trust in Harry. 'I will have to keep an eye on these two for the time being' Minerva thought to herself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, ladies and gentlemen. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of House for Gryffindor. In a few moments, you will follow me into the Great Hall to join your classmates. Before you do, you will be Sorted into Houses. The four Houses at Hogwarts are named for the Founders of our school; Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Your House is not only where you live, but you take classes with students from your year and your House as well as from other Houses. Each House also participates in extracurricular activities; such as Quidditch, Rugby Club, Dueling Club, Potions Club, Herbology Club, Model Wizengamot, Study Hall, and others. Your successes in and out of the classroom will garner House Points, while any misbehaviour will lose Points. The House Cup is awarded at the end of the year to the House that accumulates the most Points. I know each of you will be valued member to whichever House you are Sorted into. Above all, however; you are all students of Hogwarts, and Hogwarts students stick together during their school years and in the years to come after as graduates. Some of our most noted alumni have been Ministers of Magic, renowned Healers, accomplished Potions Masters, Law-Wizards, directors of Ministry of Magic departments, fierce and brave Aurors, and a few Quidditch champions. If you would follow me, please" the Professor swept with her open palm. The group made their way across the Entrance Hall, which was easily larger than the homes many of them had grown up in. As the newest Hogwarts students approached a pair of large hardwood doors, the doors opened outward to reveal the Great Hall. Four long tables stretched the length of a room that was the size of a football pitch. Hundreds of candles were suspended in mid-air over the tables, and the ceiling above was a mirror of the night sky outside. Harry whispered to Hermione that the ceiling was enchanted to mimic the sky outside. Looking upwards at the great ceiling, it was hard to distinguish the beams that made up the roof from the blanket of stars, planets, constellations and other heavenly bodies. Elizabeth, walking right behind Harry and Hermione, was dazzled at everything she was taking in. Her cousins and older brother had all told her stories of how beautiful and wonderful the school was, but she now realised that their words utterly failed to do the place justice. It was beyond her wildest imaginations, and she was going to be a student here. Several of the new students were pinching themselves on the wrist or the thigh, making sure that what they were seeing was not some kind of dream. They were relieved to feel the pinch, informing them that this was certainly not a dream.

Harry followed his new classmates up the wide aisle between two of the House tables towards a raised dais. At the centre was a large and ornately carved chair, almost like a throne. On this chair sat a very old man with white hair and beard that covered him to his belt. Dressed in immaculate and and dazzling robes of deepest sapphire, he surveyed the newest students as they filed in. From behind his half-moon spectacles, his bright blue eyes sparkled in joy as he saw Harry Potter. Harry looked up at Albus Dumbledore, and smiled back. Looking from one end of the staff table to the other, Harry wondered how many of these accomplished educators had taught his parents. Most of them probably had, and a couple appeared old enough to have taught his grandparents as well. There were some younger teachers and staff as well, though. The group of fist-years formed a single line in front of the dais, and turned around to face the gathered students. The new students stood on either side of a stool, upon which sat a wizard's pointed hat. It looked so old, Harry had no doubts that his great-great-grandfather Benjamin wore it for his Sorting when he started at Hogwarts at the end of the nineteenth century. As the assembled Hogwarts community sat staring at the antique hat, a rip appeared and the hat began to sing. It sang about the four Houses of Hogwarts, and the traits common to the students there. The song was in a rhyming scheme that was memorable, and the first-years found themselves holding on to its every word. At the end of the song, the Hogwarts community broke into applause while the hat bowed to the Staff Table and the four House tables in turn before going silent.

Professor McGonagall opened a scroll of parchment, and told the first-years to sat on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on their heads when their name was called. Hannah Abbott was called first. The Sorting Hat quickly called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Abigail Bartlett was next, and hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" Susan Bones joined her best friend Hannah in Hufflepuff, while Anne Campbell joined Gryffindor and Ian Cavanaugh became a Slytherin. So the list continued down the alphabet. Elizabeth Collins approached the stool and donned the hat. "Ah! Another Collins, eh?" the hat queried. "Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Elizabeth pulled the hat off her head, smiled at Harry and Hermione, and then bounced over to join the Gryffindors. Her older brother Patrick and her cousin Annetta gave her warm hugs as she took a seat on the long bench with them. Hermione gave Harry one last quick squeeze to the hand as her name was called out. The Sorting Hat seemed to take its time with her. A full thirty-five second passed before it called "GRYFFINDOR" in its clear voice. A dark-haired and cheerful-eyed girl, whom Harry recognised from his old school walked to the stool when Minerva called out "Horton, Amy." The Hat was quick to sort her into Gryffindor, and her smile stretched from ear to ear. A nervous looking boy named Neville Longbottom was shocked to be sorted into Gryffindor, and almost sat at that House table with the Sorting Hat on his head. Draco Malfoy had just barely touched the hat to his slicked-back platinum blond hair when it cried out "SLYTHERIN!". Twin girls, Parvati and Padma Patil were sorted one after the other. Padma joined the students at the Gryffindor table, and was soon joined by Parvati. Looking over at Gryffindor, Harry noticed that there were two red-headed boys that were obviously twins. Harry wondered if siblings wound up being sorted into the same house. Finally, Minerva called out "Potter, Harry" and it was his turn to find out where he would be. The hat rested on top of his head, and Harry could hear its voice inside his head. "Ah! A keen intellect and urge to learn, loyal to your family and friends, a strong desire to prove yourself, a bit of ambition and cunning, and a fair amount of courage as well. Let me see; where shall I put you, Mister Potter? You would be at home in any of the Houses. I know! You'll be with your new friends and follow your family! It is going to be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out the House of Lions in a voice that rang out louder than it had for any other student. Harry stood up, feeling a little weak in the knees, and walked to the Gryffindor table. Hermione patted the bench between herself and Elizabeth, and Harry took the offered place. The remainder of the first-years were sorted. Another red-headed Weasley named Ronald was made a Gryffindor, while Ainsley Seaborn became a Ravenclaw, Zoe Young was made a Hufflepuff, and Blaise Zabini joined Slytherin.

The Sorting being concluded, Minerva put the sorting hat away and took her seat at the staff table. As she sat, Albus stood and approached a lectern that was hewn from granite and had a large owl with its wings spread to form the surface where a book would be placed. "Welcome! Welcome, all. Welcome to our newest students! Welcome back to our returning students! Before we tuck in and enjoy our delicious Welcoming Feast, I would like to make a few brief announcements and introductions. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is as the name suggests, forbidden to all students. Secondly, the North corridor on the Third Floor has been placed out of bounds to all who wish to avoid a gruesome end. Now, turning to Staff introductions. I am pleased to announce that Katherine Breslin has returned to Hogwarts as a member of staff. Miss Breslin is a recent graduate from the Healers Academy at Saint Mungo's Hospital, and will be completing a three-year residency with us by assisting Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. I am also aware that the Board of Governors has expressed a desire that Hogwarts students should receive a seminar in Health and Wellness. Miss Breslin will be teaching that seminar to all grade levels. Next on the staff introductions is Madam Andromeda Tonks, who will be teaching seminars on the Wizarding World for our Muggle-born and Muggle-raised students. Madam Tonks will also be conducting a seminar for students in Fourth Year and up who wish to pursue careers in the Ministry of Magic in the newly restored and expanded Muggle Liaison Office. I am sure that Madam Tonks and our current Muggle Studies teacher Mister Patrick Landingham will get along quite famously. Now, I would like to have our newest Prefects stand so you might be recognised. For Gryffindor House; Mister Percival Weasley and Miss Lisa Mahan. For Hufflepuff House: Miss Samantha Lockard and Mister Andrew MacIntosh. From Ravenclaw House; we have Miss Penelope Clearwater and Mister Daniel Landingham. From Slytherin House; Miss Madeline Hampton and Mister Adrian Pucey. Now, tuck in!"

At the final two words from Dumbledore, the empty serving dishes were filled with nearly every kind of good thing to eat you could name. Hermione was shocked to see the amounts and variety, and she also saw some of her favourites. Not quite sure what to try first, she took some mashed potatoes, mixed steamed vegetables, some garden salad, a piece of roast chicken, and a miniature Yorkshire pudding. Harry followed suit, balancing his plate with a healthy serving of vegetables and salad, a small scoop of roasted red potatoes, and choosing the roast beef over the chicken. Neville saw that they had beef stew, and his mouth watered to see his favourite. His grandmother cooked often, and her beef stew was from a recipe that had been in their family for centuries. The Hogwarts version was a close match, and Neville could feel the corners of his mouth turn up in joy. Elizabeth saw that there were several Indian dishes that the Patil twins were choosing, and she went with those as well. The jasmine rice was perfectly cooked, the spiced chickpeas and lentils were rich with flavour, and the lamb vindaloo was beyond anything she'd tasted in the take-away her parents occasionally brought home as a special treat. Ron seemed to pile a fair bit of everything onto his plate, and then proceed to eat like a man recently released from prison. His table manners were horrid, and his new classmates were not amused in the least. Harry made a mental note to sit further down the table if he wanted to avoid a case of indigestion from watching the redhead eat. The conversations at the tables centered around what everyone did over the summer holidays, classes they were looking forward to taking, and a fair bit of school gossip from the older students. The classes for Fall Term usually started on the 2nd of September. It happened every so often that the 2nd of September fell on a Saturday, and this was not lost on the faculty and staff. Due to this happening every six or so years, classes would commence the following Monday. This would give the new students a couple of days to become more acquainted with their new school and to relax without any homework. After having a lovely dinner, and the plates cleaned again, it was time for dessert. Harry liked sweets, but was rather full from his dinner. Rather than give in and sample a lovely dark chocolate and raspberry gateau, he chose some hard caramel candies. Hermione saw that there were a variety of fruits on the table, so she indulged in a juicy red apple. Neville was rather fond of fudge, and found that the dark chocolate and pomegranate flavour was particularly tasty as it melted on the tongue. Elizabeth joined with the Patil twins in some delectable rice pudding made with sultanas, currants, coconut milk and cardamom. Ron, unable to decide, chose to sample some of several things.

After desserts were finished, the dishes and tableware were returned to their spotless condition. Dumbledore rose from his great chair at the Staff table, and addressed the students. "Now that we've had our Welcoming Feast, I believe it would be best for everyone to head to your Houses and dormitories for the night. Prefects, assist your first-year students in finding the way to and how to gain access to your House. First-years will do well to follow your Prefects and not to dilly-dally. I admit that I still get a little side-tracked at times and find myself further from where I wanted to go, even after all these years. Off you go, now! Lights out in two hours. Pip pip!" Harry and his fellow students got up from their House tables, and made their way out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Elizabeth walked ahead of Harry, their arms around each others waists and talking quietly. Harry took in the overwhelming size of the castle all around him, and promised himself to explore as often and as thoroughly as possible. The group of first-years and the Prefects wound their way up staircases, down corridors, past a hidden courtyard, and then up another staircase which led to a singular portrait at the end of a short hallway. The subject of the portrait was a jovial woman, pleasantly plump and smiling warmly at the newest "cubs" in the House of Lions. Percy Weasley told the group that they would need the password to access the Common Room and their dormitories. The passwords would change at the full moon every month, and were not to be written down. Percy turned to the Fat Lady and gave the current password: "Caput Draconis." The Fat Lady nodded at the correct password, and her portrait swung outward in a fluid motion on hidden hinges. The hole leading to the Common Room was perfectly circular, and reminded Harry of the door into the house Bilbo lived in at Bag End. The Common Room was large and inviting. The stone and hardwood floor was covered mostly by ornate rugs. There were two or three large fireplaces around the room, with plenty of couches and squishy armchairs scattered about. There were also several alcoves in the wall, each with a scrubbed wooden table and several matching chairs for group study. Two staircases led up from the Common Room, one to the North beside a fireplace, the other beside the fireplace in the South of the tower. Percy said that boys dorms were up the North stairs, while the young ladies would find their dorms up the winding stairs to the South. The stair leading to the girls' dormitories were charmed to keep boys from going up the stairs. A couple of the brash youngsters waggled their eyebrows at this news. Hermione scoffed at their crass behaviour. Percy also pointed out the announcements board. Looking at it before the start of term, the first-years noticed that it was rather empty. Percy said that the board would fill up with office hours for the various teachers, club meetings, Quidditch tryouts, tutoring sessions, upcoming birthdays in Gryffindor, and useful bits of information about Hogwarts relating to student life.

Given that it was a Friday evening and classes would not commence until Monday, most of the students stayed in the Common Room in order to socialise and take in their new accomodations. Harry sat in a squishy armchair by the North fireplace, while Elizabeth and Hermione took the small sofa across the coffee table and Neville took the armchair next to Harry. Neville was curious about his new-found friends. Hermione was curious what it was like to grow up in the wizarding world, and Neville was keen to know what it was like living as a Muggle. Being from a family of both wizards and Muggles, Elizabeth was happy to explain some Muggle things in a way a wizard would understand. Harry found himself listening with rapt attention while Hermione talked of village life in Grantchester. Growing up in London, the descriptions of the village near Cambridge had his imagination painting a vivid image of life outside the hustle and bustle of life in a densely crowded city. After hearing that both of Hermione's parents were physicians and surgeons, Neville asked what a physician was. Growing up in the wizarding world, Neville knew what Healers were. Elizabeth said that a Doctor was the Muggle version of a Healer, but they used medicine and not magic to heal people. As a cardiologist, Doctor Daniel Granger often performed surgery to treat a patient. Neville turned a light shade of green after discovering what surgery was. He thought it absolutely horrifying that someone would be cut open in order to be healed. Hermione asked how wizards got treated for illnesses and injuries. Neville said that there were potions and spells that were used, and Muggle remedies typically did not work on witches and wizards. Neville also said that witches and wizards could sometimes tap into their magical cores to help heal injuries. "Interesting that it should be like that", Hermione said while twirling a lock of her hair around an index finger. "I had wondered why a bruise I got healed so quickly" she continued explaining when Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, a boy at my old school had hit me on the shoulder to distract my attention from the book I was reading. He smirked and told me I should stop being such a bookworm. My shoulder had a nasty welt for a couple of hours, and then it was a black and blue bruise for a day, then it was totally gone." Harry tightened his jaw for a moment at the story of his new friend being bullied. He had been the target of a few bullies in his old school. They chose to pick on him because he was intelligent in classes, good at sport, and polite to his classmates. Harry made a promise to himself that he would not allow bullies to belittle him, or those he chose to be friends with. Though he'd only met Hermione, Elizabeth, and Neville that day; he already considered them to be his friends. Elizabeth stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, letting out a yawn, saying "Sorry, everyone. I'm not bored with present company. It has been a long day, and I'm pretty tired from the travel and the excitement of the day. I think I'll head up to bed." She gave Hermione a hug, shook hands with Neville and Harry, then made her way up the staircase next to the South fireplace to the girls' dormitories. Hermione stood next, and bid goodnight to her new friends. "Sleep well, Hermione" Harry said, his face in a warm smile and the firelight playing across it. "You too, Harry" she replied after giving him a brief hug. After shaking hands with Neville, she followed the same staircase as Elizabeth to her dormitory and her bed. Harry yawned quietly, covering it with a hand. "I think I'll head up to bed as well. Goodnight, Neville" Harry said as they shook hands and he made his way up the stairway next to the North fireplace.

Harry found a door with a sign on it that read "First Years: Finnegan, Longbottom, Potter, & Thomas". The large oak door open, and Harry walked in. The room was circular in shape, and was comfortable and inviting. A large stove in the centre was giving off enough warmth to ward off the chill of the stone castle. Harry went over to a bed he knew to be his, because his trunk was at the foot of the large four-poster. He opened his trunk to put his clothes in the wardrobe, but they were already there. His new Gryffindor robes were hanging next to his winter cloak and scarf. His uniform shirts had been pressed, and his trousers were hanging smartly from the cuffs to keep them from wrinkling. On the inside of one of the wardrobe doors was a full-length mirror, while the other had hooks for ties, his bathrobe, flannel robe, belts, and a double hook was there to properly store a broom. Harry next looked in the drawers of his wardrobe to find his t-shirts, briefs, socks, and other non-school clothing neatly folded and arranged. His trainers, casual shoes, slippers, and winter boots. Next to the wardrobe was a neat desk with a sturdy chair tucked into it. The other side of his bed had a nightstand that was part of the large built-in bookcase. Looking out the window, Harry could see the rugged terrain of the mountains and the upper highlands beyond the school. "How are ya, Mister Potter? Name is Seamus Finnegan" said a sandy-haired youth with brown eyes. "I'm well, Mister Finnegan. Please, call me Harry" he replied and shook hands with the boy, who asked to be called Seamus. A taller boy with mocha-coloured skin and dark curly hair introduced himself as Dean Thomas. The boys all seemed friendly enough, Harry thought. After brief introductions, they all busied themselves with getting ready for bed. It had been a long day for the new Hogwarts students, and they wanted some much-needed sleep. After brushing his teeth, Harry donned his broadcloth pyjamas, took off his glasses, and pulled the hangings on his four-poster closed. Feeling the caress of the soft sheets and warm blankets, he yawned once more and was quickly asleep.

Gryffindor Tower

Hogwarts School

Saturday September 2nd, 1992

Hermione rolled over in her bed, switching from sleeping on her side to her stomach. She had not slept well, and she suspected the new environment was the cause. Hermione was an only child, and normally had a bedroom to herself. The main exceptions to this were when she and Elizabeth would have a sleepover, or she was on holiday in France with her cousins. Still, those were with familiar people, and in familiar places. Last night had been her first in a completely new place and surrounded by completely new people. Hermione reasoned that she would get acclimated to her new environment. It would be an adjustment to having roommates, but they seemed to be nice girls. The sign on the oak door to their room read "First-year Girls: Brown, Collins, Granger, & Horton. She reached for the watch that she'd been given by her uncle Marius and noted the time. It was barely five-thirty. The watch was an antique wind-up pocket model. Marius had attended Beauxbatons Académie de Magie et de Sorcellerie, and battery-powered watches would not work due to the ancient and powerful magic at the French rival of Hogwarts. Marius had given the watch to Hermione when she had accepted her seat at Hogwarts. Inside the hinged cover that protected the watchface, he'd engraved "_écoute toujours ton coeur."_ "Always listen to your heart", she smiled at the wisdom in those words. Hermione was her own harshest critic, and she knew that she could be too rational at times. Hermione didn't want to wake the other girls in the dormitory by turning up the bedside lamp so she could read. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt from her wardrobe and picked up _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ from the drawer in her nightstand. Pulling the laces on her trainers into a secure knot, she quietly walked out of the dorm room and pulled the door closed behind her.

Walking down the stone steps and into the Common Room, she could see a head of unruly dark hair at one of the couches beside the Southern fireplace. Harry was sitting in what Hermione recognised as a half-lotus pose, and he too had a book open in his hands. Glancing at the cover, she saw that it was _The Standard Book of Spells: Year 1_ by Miranda Goshawk. Setting herself down in the squishy armchair nearby, she opened her book and started to read. She had read the series once already, but there was just something about it that had her coming back again. "Good morning, Miss Granger" she heard a few minutes later. Looking up, she saw Harry smiling at her. "Good morning to you, Mister Potter. Did you not sleep well?," she asked. Harry smiled back, but it was a tired smile. "No, I had a bit of trouble there. I haven't shared a bedroom before, and it was an interesting change. I found out that at least one of the boys in my dorm room snores, and it was difficult to sleep with that. I came down here about four when the snoring woke me up from a light sleep phase. I slept a little more here, and then started to read about maybe ten minutes ago. I heard footsteps on the stairs, but I didn't know it was you. How about you? You're up early for a Saturday. Either you're an early riser, or the new surroundings made it harder to sleep." Harry had closed his book and put it beside him when they had started talking. Hermione stretched her arms over her head and rolled her shoulders, and replied "I could not sleep that well either, Harry. At home, I am normally asleep until around seven-thirty on a Saturday. I think it was the new surroundings, the bed, and my new room-mates. The bed is comfortable enough, but it's a strange bed. And, I also have a room to myself normally. Aside from when my parents and I holiday in France with my mother's family, or when Elizabeth and I have sleep-overs. I think it might take a little bit of time to fully adjust to the new surroundings and room-mates. Looks like you're getting an early start on school-work though." Harry chuckled lightly and responded "Yeah, I thought I would get a head start. I want to do well here so I can be prepared for whatever comes my way after. Actually, I was thinking of taking a walk around the castle in a bit. We're supposed to be in our Houses until six-thirty, and that's in about forty-five minutes. If you would like to come along, I would be happy to have some company. " Hermione felt her cheeks go pink as she responded "I think that would be lovely, Harry. It might prove useful when everyone in our year is trying to locate their classrooms starting on Monday. It would be nice to get to explore with a friend by my side." Harry smiled and said "I should like that of all things, Hermione. Should we ask Elizabeth or Neville if they would like to join?" "I think it would be difficult to get Elizabeth awake much before eight on a Saturday, Harry. I am not sure about when Neville wakes up. Maybe it can be just us for now? Let them sleep, and we'll have them come with after breakfast" Hermione said, stretching her arms over head again. She followed this stretch with placing her hands on her waist and twisting her trunk with an audible popping sound. Harry also stretched in his chair; rolling his shoulders forwards and then backwards, followed by stretching his arms over his head and hearing an audible pop as he flexed his back.

The pair of new friends separated to return their books to their dorm rooms. Hermione also took a few minutes to brush her teeth and put her bushy hair in a ponytail. If she was going to be exploring the castle with a friend, then she ought to have fresh breath and tamed hair. She padded quietly across the dorm room again, and closed the door behind her. Harry was in the Common Room a minute after her, and it looked like he'd also taken a minute to freshen up. Well, his hair was a little _less_ unruly than it had been yesterday. For a quick moment, Hermione wondered what his hair felt like. Just as quickly as the thought had entered her mind, it was gone again. Shrugging it off, she walked towards him and they walked towards the portrait hole and out into the corridor. The halls were still and peaceful, apparently no one else was awake yet. "Which way should we go first" Harry asked Hermione with glee in his eyes. "I think we should go to the Great Hall and make our way to the classrooms. I think that we'll be going to class right after breakfast almost every day. So, it would make sense to know the fastest way to each class. I have my schedule with me" she responded. "I have mine, too. Maybe we're in some of the same classes together" Harry offered Hermione the slip of parchment in his hand. Hermione took it, and held it alongside her own. "Harry, we have all the same classes together! Take a look!" Harry glanced over her shoulder at the two schedules, and caught a whiff of flowers and vanilla as he did so. "Hermione, I smell flowers and vanilla. Are you wearing perfume?" "No. It's my shampoo. Mum and Dad bought me some at this chemist in Cambridge, and gave it to me for Christmas last year. I like it because lavender is one of my favourite flowers, and vanilla always reminds me of when my Gran makes cookies. Do you like it? I hope it isn't too strongly scented! I wouldn't want that to distract any of my classmates...Sorry, I'm rambling again" she blushed and bit her lower lip. "Right. So, let's start looking around, then?" Harry offered his arm, and Hermione hooked hers through." "Thank you, kind sir" she said with a light chuckle, and they were off.

Both of the youngsters had a fairly good memory for the turns and corridors from the Great Hall to Gryffindor Tower. The pair followed the corridors past the portraits of famous witches and wizards, many of whom were greeting the new students. Hermione had seen some of the portraits talking to them last night, but it was still a sight to behold. "Harry, do all portraits in the wizarding world talk?" she asked with a genuine curiosity in her voice. "The ones that I've seen all do. The house that Sirius grew up in and then brought me to live with him has talking pictures all over. Sirius said that they're famous witches and wizards he admires, and more than a few of my relatives. I asked why he doesn't have portraits of his family up. He said that he didn't want to hear them spouting their hatred at him. Apparently, Uncle Sirius is what is called a "black sheep" in most families, though he refers to himself as a "white sheep". I asked what he meant, and he said it was because of his friendship with my parents, and Uncle Remus. The House of Black have historically followers of Dark magic and also supporters of the Pureblood agenda. They viewed House Potter as blood-traitors because of their association and intermarriage with Muggles. My mother was a Muggle, so she was viewed as scum by House Black. Uncle Remus comes from a 'common' family, so Sirius should not associate with 'that sort' in the view of his family. His mother tried to have him kicked out of the family for his "rebellious and ignoble attitudes and behaviours", but his father wouldn't relent. 'We all bleed red, Sirius', is what my dad always said. It didn't matter whether you were pure wizard, Muggleborn, or a Muggle. We're all human. So, Uncle Sirius has taken House Black in a new direction. When he became Lord Black, he changed the family motto from 'Toujours Pur' or 'Always Pure' to 'Toujours pur de coeur' or 'Always pure of heart.' He also let his cousin Andromeda back into the family, after his father cast her out for the 'unforgivable offence' of marrying a Muggle. Uncle Ted is Muggleborn, but he is a brilliant wizard and an accomplished solicitor in both magical and Muggle laws. All of this is a roundabout way of saying that yes, wizarding portraits do talk" Harry said. "I'm sorry, I must have been a terrible boor just now, babbling like that" he offered with a contrite attitude. "Not at all, Harry. I like hearing about my friends and their life experience. I don't think I like the sound of the 'Pureblood Supremacy' one bit, and I'm glad your family doesn't agree with it. It sounds elitist in the worst way, and I'm about fairness for all. I've been reading up on wizarding society, and it sounds like many of their attitudes are a century or more behind. I apologise if that caused offence, Harry" she said, blushing and turning her eyes downward. "Hermione, you didn't offend me in the slightest. I know wizarding society is behind the times, almost to the point of being ridiculous" he offered, and Hermione smiled again.

They had descended the Grand Staircase, and were in the entrance hall where they'd met McGonagall prior to their Sorting the previous evening. Hermione looked to their left, and saw the Great Hall. "I know it's probably too early to try and get breakfast, but it would be nice to have the Hall to ourselves to look around" Hermione said. The hall was unlit and chilly when they entered, but the candles and fireplaces flared to life after a few moments. The vacant hall seemed enormous to them, glancing at the empty hall with the four long House tables lined up in pairs. Closest to the doors off the Hall were Ravenclaw and Slytherin, while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were towards the "top" of the Hall nearest the staff table. The ceiling above showed a sky that was indigo, tinged with hints of lighter blue as the sun started to peek over the hills to the East. Looking up to study it, Hermione noticed that there were carved wooden figures on each of the mighty diagonal beams that supported the timber ceiling. Each one above the House tables was carved to be a lion, a badger, a raven, or a serpent, depending on which table was underneath. The horizontal beams were carved with Celtic knots, lozenges, zigzags, roses and lilies, runic sequences, astrological symbols and signs of the zodiac. They approached the Gryffindor table, and Harry pulled the bench from under the table, gesturing for Hermione to sit. "Such a gentleman", she giggled as he pushed the bench closer to the table. He sat down on the opposite side of the table from her, a tinge of pink in his cheeks at the compliment. After a few moments, and seemingly without any input from the two friends, breakfast arrived. The platters and bowls on the table between them were filled with fluffy scrambled eggs, fat sausage links, mushrooms, grilled tomatoes, mixed fruit, and toast. A steaming teapot also appeared close to hand, as had a jug of iced orange juice. Harry poured cups of tea and glasses of juice for Hermione, and then himself. Hermione added a splash of milk and a dash of sugar to her cup, stirring it in gently. Lifting his glass of orange juice, Harry offered a toast "to the new school year, new friends, and new beginnings." Hermione echoed the toast, and they clinked glasses.

As they ate their breakfast in companionable silence, the sunlight from outside started to touch the lancet windows in the Eastern wall and brought more warmth to the Hall. A fluttering of wings startled them slightly. Looking up towards the ceiling, they spotted Hedwig and Sidney coming in. The pair of owls landed gracefully on the table in front of their respective owners. Hedwig gave a quick "brek!" by way of greeting. Harry smiled at her, and stroked her head affectionately . Sidney dipped his beak into the cup of tea while Hermione stroked his back. The two owls looked rather tired, and Harry guessed they had been out hunting all night. "Did you have a good hunt, girl?," he asked his familiar, earning a nod from her and an affectionate nip to his finger. "I bet you've been out all night, haven't you Sidney?," Hermione asked her screech owl. He butted her hand with his head, and hooted sleepily. The owl had been the first pet she had owned, and she was convinced he could understand her. Both Hedwig and Sidney then spent a few moments with the other youngster at the table, hopping across the table to do so. The two owls then gracefully spread their wings and took flight, leaving the Hall through an opening near the ceiling on the Southern end above the doors to the Entrance Hall. Harry thought back to the day at Eyelop's Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley when he had chosen Hedwig. He had spent the better part of an hour in the shoppe, looking for the one owl that he felt was the best match. He had considered the screech, the tawny, the great horned, and the barn owls, but it was the snowy owl that he wanted. Looking across at her newest friend, Hermione was thankful that they had bumped into one another at King's Cross the previous day. Harry Potter was the kind of boy that Hermione knew that she could be friends with. He was polite, kind, funny, intelligent, thoughtful, and caring. She smiled when she admitted to herself that he was also handsome. Harry looked at his new friend, and felt his heart smile. He had been looking for a friend like Hermione, and he'd found her. She was thoughtful, smart, polite, good-natured, nice, and curious. Harry found himself blushing to himself when he discovered that he found her cute. Neither of the youngsters could explain the nearly instant connection they shared since meeting the day before, but they were both glad for it.

After finishing their meal, the breakfast things vanished from the table. The two first-years stood up, and they walked up to the top of the Hall. Walking along the North wall, they noticed that four of the windows behind the staff table depicted a different witch or wizard. Scrollwork in the glass bore the name of the witch or wizard. Harry looked up at the window depicting a wizened wizard in robes of scarlet and gold. The wizard had eyes that were a brilliant emerald green, and his hair and beard were a rich brown colour. He was holding a celestial globe, his brow furrowed in deep thought, and a brilliantly gleaming sword was leaning against the wall behind him. Harry saw the name Godric Gryffindor etched in golden script on the scroll. "Hermione. I think these are the Hogwarts Four, the Founders of the school!," he said excitedly. Next to Gryffindor was a blonde witch clad in yellow and black robes. She was tending to a tall flowering plant, and the scroll bore the name Helga Hufflepuff. Hermione was gazing at the witch in the next stained glass portrait. The witch was dressed in robes of deep blue and bronze. She was reading from a large book propped on a lectern shaped like a great bird. Her auburn hair hung in long tresses, and there was a massive bookshelf behind her. "Yes, I think you're right" Hermione answered as she continued to look at Rowena Ravenclaw. They both turned their attention to the last window, where a wizard in robes of emerald and silver was stirring a cauldron of a golden hue. Behind him were shelves various potions and ingredients in different coloured bottles. Beneath the main window was the standard pane of coloured glass with the inscribed scroll. The scroll for this wizard was inscribed with the name of Salazar Slytherin, and his hair was jet black and slicked back into a long ponytail. All four glass portraits were starting to glow brilliantly in the increasing sunlight, and for a moment it looked as though the subjects were still alive. "Harry? At the Sorting last night, it seemed like you had the Sorting Hat on for some time before it called out that you were in Gryffindor. Was the Hat deliberating where to put you?," Hermione asked as they walked down the steps of the low dais where the staff table was to resume their walk."Yeah, it said it could see traits all four Hogwarts Houses are known for. It said I was intelligent, brave, ambitious, and loyal. I was hoping that it would put me in Gryffindor like my family. I'm really thrilled . I noticed you had it on your head for a little while, too. Where else would you've gone beside Gryffindor?," Harry said. "The Hat said I had the intellect for Ravenclaw, and the desire to prove myself like a Slytherin. It also said it could sense loyalty, and a strong core of courage and moral fibre. I mean, it's an honour to be going to this school to begin with. I suppose I would have been thrilled to be in Ravenclaw, they're the really smart ones. I don't think I would be a good fit for Slytherin, they seem right dodgy to me. I am glad to have been sorted into Gryffindor, though. I mean, it's nice to be where my friends are. I think it would be hard to make friends in other Houses, unless we were together in one of the clubs here" Hermione offered.

The pair of new students moved back into the entrance Hall, and stood there for a few moments while trying to figure out where to go next. Harry looked up at the enormous staircase that they had come down, and thought about how many young witches and wizards had traipsed the same steps since the school was founded over a thousand years prior. The presence of magic in the environment was palpable, right to his bones. Harry looked at his schedule, and saw that his first class on Mondays was Potions in the dungeons. "Let's try to find the Potions classes then, eh?," he suggested. They were off towards a downward staircase when an ethereal being came floating up toward them. He had the appearance of a nobleman from the Tudor era, and he was well-dressed in tunic, ruff, sword belt, sword, chain collar, cape, tights and boots. A closer look showed that his tunic was splattered here and there with more opaque silver. The splatters had the uncanny resemblance to blood. Hermione and Harry took a couple of steps back from the grisly phantasm before them. He gave them a hard stare, but his features grew softer at the realisation they were children and not a threat. "Youngsters awake and out of bed too early this morning! What are ye doing about the castle just after dawn?" he asked in a guarded tone. Harry had heard about the ghosts that were present in the castle, and knew enough that this was the Bloody Baron, resident ghost of Slytherin House. "My Lord Rochester, we were trying to familiarise ourselves with the castle. We harbour no grudge or ill will towards those of your House or yourself. Please permit us to be on our way, and we shall not pester you" Harry said with his head bowed and eyes turned downward. "Very well, young Sir and Lady. You may pass", and he stepped aside to allow them to continue. "Harry! How did you know his name and how to address him?!," Hermione asked once they had walked down the stairs and away from the ghost. Hermione looked frightened, her eyes opened wide. "Uncle Sirius had given me a bit of an introduction to Hogwarts a couple of days after my birthday, calling it 'Hogwarts 101'. He included the details on all of the major Hogwarts ghosts. Each of the four houses has at least one ghost that has an affinity for that house. In life, they all shared a great love of the school and chose to serve after passing on. The Bloody Baron was the Earl of Rochester during the reign of King Henry VIII, and was a Slytherin while a student here. It's not known how he got the blood all over his clothes which gave rise to his nickname, but one rumour is that he challenged a muggle to an honour duel over a woman they were both pursuing. So, I address him by his title to show respect. Uncle Sirius says that the ghosts can help you out if you're in a spot of trouble, so long as it is not with the school or someone from their House" Harry stated. "That was brilliant, Harry!," Hermione exclaimed. "I was frightened by the blood on his robes and his glare. I felt that he was staring into me as though testing my character." she offered, still looking a little pale after her first encounter with a ghost. Talking portraits were one thing, but she was unprepared to be interacting with ghosts. This was unlike any school she'd ever encountered. Hermione calmed herself and made a mental not that it was part of adjusting to the new environment and situation.

Harry and Hermione continued their explorations of the castle, and found the Potions classroom. While the classroom _was _in a dungeon, it was not as dark and foreboding as they'd feared. The work-benches were solid stone and stout timber, with racks of phials, beakers, and other tools at each station. A flame source was also set at each station, with an apparatus for holding a cauldron over the flames. Hermione thought it was very similar to the chemistry laboratories at the medical school in Cambridge. She'd gone with her mother when her primary school was on holiday, but Saint John's College was still in session for the term. Hermione smiled at the memory, and her mind made connections at the similarities between her two worlds. The years of collected magical energy was certainly palpable here, aned Hermione wondered just how many young wizards and witches had learned their craft here.

Across the room, Harry was looking at some writing that had been carved into the stout timber support of a workbench. He traced his finger along the carved letters 'JP,RL,SB: Marauders Always' and his heart was in his mouth. His father and two best friends had sat at this exact bench in their time at Hogwarts. From what Uncle Sirius had told him of their days as students here, Harry knew his father got decent marks in Potions. Harry knew that his mother was the more talented potion maker, though. Professor Slughorn had written a letter of recommendation for Lily Evans to the Ancient and Noble Society of Potioneers so she could pursue Mastery in the subject after leaving Hogwarts. James, Remus and Sirius had garnered the attention of Professor McGonagal for their work in several studies, and she'd encouraged them to pursue a career as Aurors with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Harry felt he could one day follow that path, if he kept to his studies and got the correct marks in his OWL and NEWT years. However, those were years away. Right now, he was a brand new Hogwarts student exploring the massive castle that would be his school for the next seven years.

The pair of youngsters then walked back up the stairs and into the main Hall again. "Where next, Hermione?," Harry asked his new friend. "How about the library?," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded, and offered his arm again. Hermione smiled and slipped her arm in his once again. The youngsters found the library on the ground floor in its own connected building off the main Hall. Testing the door, they found it unlocked. Inside the library, they found massive shelves, a large reading room, and windows that brought in a spectacular amount of light. The ceiling was a good twenty feet high, and was vaulted. Hermione felt that it resembled a church, and smiled. Father Sidney Chambers was the vicar at the church her family attended in Grantchester, and he'd encouraged Hermione to read everything she could, to never stop learning. Hermione noticed a section of the library was walled off by solid oak panels that matched the shelves. In the middle of the paneling was a wrought iron gate with a sign atop it. The sign read 'Restricted Section', and it was a little unsettling to see a portion of a library that was off-limits. Then again, this was a school for magic, and some subjects taught here were likely to be very advanced and possibly dangerous. Hermione continued to stroll through the bookshelves in the open portion of the library, and found a reading alcove like she'd seen in paintings of medieval life. The desk had an angled surface, much like a podium or lectern. A chair with a high back and lions paws at its feet was attached to the desk, and the alcove had a large window next to it. Hermione had a feeling that she would be using this alcove often over her years at Hogwarts, and wondered if Professor McGonagal had used it during her time as a student here. "Hermione?," Harry whispered behind her, and she turned around to look at him. Harry was smiling at her, and Hermione felt good to have a new friend. "Where to next, Hermione?" Harry asked her. "You pick, Harry," she said as she slipped her arm through his. Walking his her arm in his seemed...natural to Hermione. They'd just met the day before, but Hermione felt as though she and Harry had known each other for years.

Harry decided to walk to the Charms corridor up on the third floor. Passing by a portrait of a group of friars in debate, one of the friars called out to the youngsters. "I'd know that hair and that gait anywhere! Another generation of the Potter family has come to Hogwarts." Harry and Hermione stopped to chat with the friars for a moment. "I am a Potter, sir" Harry told the friar. "I thought so, young man! I'm Brother Anthony, and I've been on this wall many a year. If my memory is correct, there has been at least one Potter here in every generation going back for four hundred years! You look just like James, except for your eyes...where have I seen those eyes before? Lily! Lily Evans! Good heavens! You must be Harry! I remember your parents when they were here. Your mother was the brightest witch in her age. Your father was no slouch in the classroom, either. I do remember his...shenanigans, with young Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I can tell that you'll be one to watch as you grow into your own." Harry smiled broadly and thanked the friars before he walked on a bit down the corridor, while Hermione was gobsmacked to be able to _talk_ to a painting. "Where are my manners? Who is this young lass?" "My name is Hermione Granger, Brother Anthony. My mother was the first woman in her family to not have magic, but everyone else in her family has gone to Beauxbatons. Dad is from an entirely non-magical family, but is keen to learn more about this other world that he didn't know existed. I'm looking forward to learning magic here at Hogwarts, though. I do hope to talk to you more soon, Anthony. I think Harry is waiting for me down near the Charms classroom, Bye!" She waved over her shoulder, and her brown hair was aloft as she moved down the corridor.

The classroom for Charms was full of light from frosted windows set into the southern wall, and the high-backed desks were set in tiers along the walls. A large desk piled high with books the size of pavers was set in front of the windows. Harry knew from his talks with Sirius and Remus that Professor Flitwick was the Charms master. The diminutive instructor was known to be an expert in the theory of Charms, but was not just a bookworm. The Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw had been famous on the international duelling tournaments, and had garnered his Mastery in Charms a mere four years after graduating from Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had approached the young Flitwick and offered him a job to replace the previous Master, Alex Patterson. A solid education in Charms would be useful in any number of jobs after school was done, from curse breaking and magical law enforcement, to wand-making and making international standard flying brooms for Quidditch. Harry knew from Sirius and Remus that his mum and dad were both top students in Charms in their time here, and James used his Charms work to break through wards on the homes of dark wizards in his time as an Auror with the Ministry. Harry sat in one of the desks, and placed the palms of both his hands on the wooden surface. He could actually _feel_ the magic in this place, there was so much around. Harry looked across the classroom, and saw Hermione sitting right opposite him with one of the large textbooks open on the desk. Her fingers delicately touched the parchment, ink and leather of the book, and she smiled appreciatively at the text.


	2. Chapter 2: A Note from the Author

Hello, All,

I am still working on this story, so please don't worry. I will admit that this story was a bit ambitious to attempt not too long after starting. I write when I feel inspired to do so. Which, lately has not been much. I also work on whatever story the muse provides inspiration for. Which, for this story, has not been much, or often of late. I am NOT abandoning this story at the moment. I feel as though it is necessary to write shorter pieces before attempting this one. My goal with this story was to have it span the course of the years at Hogwarts and perhaps a few years beyond. I find myself continuing to read more fictions to see what resonates with me and what I could possibly incorporate into my narratives. I'll see you all around.


End file.
